Friendly discussion
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: The Dragon of Gensokyo invites Yuyuko and Yukari for a visit... Review please.


As usual, Yukari was just sipping her red tea in her void, where she had Ran made before she hopped in. Today, she was waiting for someone, who was apparently taking his own sweet time to get here, she would not mind, since that person was someone special to her…

All of a sudden, a gap leading to the outside opened, and a crocodilian head popped in through the gap to look left and right, when the crocodile found Yukari, the crocodile withdrew its head and slides into the gap, revealing its humanoid body. Turns out that the 'crocodile' was a anthropomorphic dragon wearing summer clothing – the legendary Dragon king of Gensokyo, the creator of the Hakurei boundary, possibly the Hakurei's founder...

Let's just say, that the Dragon was responsible for all kinds of impossible feats that shape Gensokyo to the way it was today.

And Yukari, a greater demon herself, somehow knows the honoured Dragon for a very, very long time.

"You are awfully late this time, your majesty. Please have a seat." Yukari held out her free hand, gesturing the Dragon to sit down on the chair opposite of her. The Dragon walked over to Yukari, and before sitting down, he kissed Yukari on her lips.

A few minutes of wet kissing later, the couple drew out their kiss for oxygen.

"Red tea, extra sugar, you knew that I was going for it, hence the tea on your soft lips… tempting as ever, Yukarin." Said the Dragon happily, even for a distinguished king like himself, he was a very jovial person.

"Knowing you for 2500 years, it's very easy to tell what your tastes are, you happy little pervert." Upon reply, both dragon and greater demon laughed together, like old friends.

"Hey, I thought we have another guest." Asked the dragon, as he looked around, "Yu-chan, she's late?"

Yu-chan is referring to Yuyuko Saigyouji.

"Yup, she's going to be late." Yukari answered casually before sipping her tea.

"Yare yare, even for a ghost, she behaves just like a grandma! Ai yai yai…" the dragon mumbled.

"If Yuyuko is a grandma, then what does that make you? A pervy grandpa?" said Yukari's witty reply.

The dragon hisses as he swats away Yukari's comment.

Yukari places her cup gently on her dish when she had finished the contents.

"So tell me, your majesty, how is her progress?"

"You mean Reimu and the Avatar?"

"Yes."

The dragon places his hand on his lower jaw in a thinker pose.

"The Avatar is progressing just fine, having already mastered Air bending from my little helper, Aya, Earth bending from that celestial NEET, Tenshi, and Fire bending from that Fujiwara kid. He is gonna need some help in water bending though, since there ain't much water users around here. (Not bad, for a fat ass, troublemaking, son of a bitch.)"

"As for Reimu, she already mastered what she has to learn from her late mother… but her physical state was not ready for the true Musou Fujin, even the standard one was giving her body problems."

"Here's my conclusion – they are magnificent; Even with that Avatar stirring up incidents every now and then, picking fights with the wrong person, let's say, people like Remilia and Flandre, but still, that Avatar master things way faster than expected, at this rate, he should be ready."

"Or rather, he was just starting up incidents as soon as he mastered one element." Yukari commented.

"Yup." The dragon nodded before jumping up in pain, somebody bit his tail.

Yuyuko found his tail very delicious, since she finds everything delicious.

"Yuyuko… what did you do that for?" Yukari asked as she stared at the dragon grimacing, clutching his tail in pain, in a corner.

"I figured that I will drop in and say hi."

"Yu-chan… you bitch…" the dragon's tone turns menacingly threatening, "Looks like somebody would be fucked in her ass tonight…!"

Yukari sighed, "It's time…" chuckling as she conjured up a king sized bed with a finger snap, stripping her clothes after that.

Yuyuko happily strips, knowing what her sex partner wants; she liked it in the ass anyway.

As the ladies went to the bed, the dragon blew out the lights.


End file.
